April Twelfth
by Emo Unfaltering
Summary: The most eventful month in Jinx's teenage life, join her as we unravel the mystery that is a certain Rachel Roth. High School AU. Rae/Jinx, and rated for Jinx's potty mouth


**AN: Dates are written the English way DD/MM/YY.**

**Bold parts are Jinx (Jen)'s diary, journal, whatever.**

* * *

**14/3/14**

**Another horrifically boring day. Hung out with Wally at lunch, threw a very accurate paper ball at the back of Stone's head.**

I'm sitting in math, bored out of my brain. I hoped that by finally getting someone to sit next to me it would give me something to do, or I'd at least get a decent conversation.

As if.

Rachel Roth is probably the most depressing person I've ever met in my life, and I've had met many. To be fair, I have only known the girl a day or two, but that doesn't really make much difference. For one, she hardly talks during class, meaning she actually cares about learning math shit - gross - and she always ignores my every attempt to strike up conversation, aside from one time yesterday.

_"Hey, Roth, what was question six menna be?"_

_The other girl just raised an eyebrow at me, and looked over the doodles I'd been doing while the teacher was talking._

_"You'd know if you weren't so busy planning how to make out with your boyfriend during a zombie apocalypse."_

Okay, so I had been drawing myself and Wally kissing with zombies and guns all around, but that's not so weird, is it? Whatever.

**16/3/14**

**I fear I may be losing my mind. I have done an entire piece of homework and it's not even 2pm. I need to find people to hang out with and bring me back to sanity.**

I'm in Barry's apartment with him and Kid, I don't feel like spending time with Wally right now, and he always got mad at me for smoking, especially with these guys. For such a laid back guy he's a right stick up the ass sometimes, and is in desperate need of a haircut right now. But hey, I'll probably see him tomorrow and remember how hot he is.

"Daydreamin', eh?" grunts Barry, speaking of bad haircuts...

"Shut it, Mammoth," I snap at him, "at least I can get someone."

"Hmph." he grunts again, and goes back to puffing furiously on a cigarette. Kid has yet to say anything, not that it's bothering me, since if I was planning to have a chat with someone I wouldn't've hung out with these guys. Not that I really have many chatty friends, or many at all...

**20/3/14**

**Within four days at school, Wally has yet to appear hot... Aside from that, I had a conversation with Rachel, if you could call it that...**

In math again, I swear to god that I spend half my life in this fucking class. Hopefully when I get out Wally will stop being such a shithead. Agh, I don't know what's going on... all of a sudden he's just turned into the biggest annoyance of the twenty-first century.

"That's not a good sign."

Jesus Christ! Oh, it's Rachel. No, that still makes no sense.

"What isn't?" I'm demanding, since the way she said it makes me think it was meant to be an insult.

"You're fighting zombies alone." she states, and I follow her gaze to my newest doodle, the same picture but without Wally, and I'm fighting the zombies. I should really stop doing these.

"So?"

She turns away and back to facing the front, "Nothing."

She's mocking me again. Two can play that game, bitch.

"Someone's awfully chatty all of a sudden, what brought this on?" I ask with mock-curiosity, leaning over to look her in the face.

"Got bored. Why? I've never questioned your seemingly burning desire to have a conversation." she answers, absolutely no interest in her voice.

Ouch.

"Bored too, I bet you care really, really deep down."

"Statistically, someone has to."

Hah.

"Nuh-uh! You used that same line on that Garfield kid the other day, that's cheating!"

Take that.

"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping?"

Shit. This usually wouldn't be a problem, and I've got a good retort for that, but the thing is, I kinda was...

"Well..."

This is her invitation to carry on the conversation.

Come on, Roth. ...Roth?

She's not replying, and she's looking straight forward. I've pissed her off, haven't I? Fuckit, Jen, you twat. ... I'm sad now, I enjoyed that conversation, she's not as much of a bore than I thought.

**22/3/14**

**Had another 'conversation' with Roth, no, sorry, Rachel on Friday. I narrowly escaped ripping Wally's head off today.**

Bastard.

**31/3/14**

**I think me and Wally have broken up. Not really that bothered about it if I'm honest, managed to break down during math though.**

I think I'm about to cry, and I'm not even sure why. It's not the whole thing with Wally, or rather, what's not with Wally, and I can't really think of anything else it could be. Oh god, this is going to be embarrassing... I haven't cried in so long, can't even remember the last time... Yes, I am definitely going to cry, I'm going red and there's a lump in my throat, luckily it's just me and Rachel at the back of the class, and she's busy paying attention.

Oh, fuckit. My head's on the desk now, my shoulders shaking, and I don't even care if my latest zombie doodle gets imprinted on my forehead, just so long as no-one sees. At least I decided to go minimalist with the make-up today...

I'm hearing my pencil being picked up - most likely by Rachel, meaning she's noticed me - and is scratching on my paper for a minute or so. Looking up, I see that she's drawn an addition to my zombie scene: a badly drawn picture of herself sitting at the edge, reading a book and absentmindedly shooting a gun with her other hand.

I straighten up a bit, wiping my eyes and feeling slightly less like a complete fucktard. She's giving me a look that could be her equivalent of a smile, and pulls out some cleverly concealed earphones from her ears and hands them to me, I put them in. The song, whatever it is, is loud, and perfectly blocks out all sound. I guess we could be classed as friends now.

**1/4/14**

**I need to make some new friends...**

In history, Ms Rouge made me move so I'm sitting alone now in the far right corner at the back, in an empty row. Oh, God, I'm right behind Wally! Calm it, Jen, just ignore him.

Can't believe I had to give up my perfectly good position next to Kid for this fucking place. Bet Rouge just did it for a laugh, sadistic bitch. I'm having a look around for any well positioned books to copy from, but everyone's hand-writing is too small, especially Rachel. Wait, Rachel? Oh, opposite end of the row to Wally, I didn't even realize she was in this class. I can just about make out the black earphone wire hiding up the back of her neck, not that anyone'd notice without knowing it was there.

...

She's turned around and is looking at me now, one eyebrow raised, what did I do? Oh, fuckit! I've been staring at her for the past five minutes, ugh, pull yourself together! I give her a sheepish grin, and I can feel the heat in my cheeks rising, Rachel's just looking at me like I'm a complete idiot. Which I kind of am.

**3/4/14**

**I'm so confused, in more ways than six. Teenage life is such a shithole, but right now I don't even mind.**

Math, thank god, and I don't even mean that sarcastically! It's actually kinda fun now, which is odd.

Just finished a conversation with Rachel, and she's put her earphones back in now, which sucks since I look forward to talking with her, sad as it may be. I keep casting sneaky glances at her, not sure why I do, though, especially as she keeps catching me doing it. I really wanna talk with her again.

Fucking hell, what's that?!

Oh, fucking fire drill.

"Everyone shut up, get out of your seats and make a orderly line by the door. Leave your bags behind!" yells Light, desperately trying to control our class. It's not working very well. Somehow he's getting people to stand up and make a line, and I'm tiredly getting up. I just realized that Rachel probably can't hear a thing so I yank out her earphones, she's now looking at me, annoyed.

I'm shouting over the blare of the fire alarm, "Don't get mad at me, you could've still been here when the school starts burning to the ground. Talk about ungrateful!"

"Whatever."

We join the line as it starts to leave the building and snakes towards the assembly point. We now join the rows of classes in our year group.

"Everyone, be quiet!" barks the principle, Mr Wilson, and everyone immediately shuts up, and the only sound is the faint alarm coming from the school buildings.

I lean forward a bit to whisper to Rachel, "Fucking freezing, if it's this cold during a real fire, I may just hang around."

She turns her head a bit, but only enough to see me out of the edge of her sight, and so it's not obvious.

"Mind if I join you with that?"

"No problem."

I'm grinning at her now, and for the first time realising that she's actually quite a bit shorter that me, I guess I never really thought about it before since we're both sitting down when we see each other.

**5/4/14**

**Oh god, I've realized something. I can't say for sure, but all the signs point to it, and it's not completely far-fetched, in fact, it's probably true.**

Lying on my bed, I haven't got the energy for anything, a song that I don't really like is playing, but I can't be bothered to reach over and turn it off. I keep thinking back to yesterday, the day we had the fire drill, well, I'm not just thinking about the fire drill. Rachel. Argh. Why can't I just be normal? This is probably just my hormonal teenage side piping up, I'm not, am I?

God. I need to find some girl-friends to talk about this shit with. Not that kind of girlfriend, though that would- ARGH! I think I'll just sleep for the rest of the weekend.

**6/4/14**

**Well, I managed to sleep yesterday at least, fucking glad I woke up, though.**

I, Jen, am on a walk.

Yes, my life has sunk this low. What if I start knitting? Or I go to the movies alone? Or - scary as it is to think - get a job? No, I shouldn't think about gross things like that. Thinking back, I probably should've put on a warmer sweater and more suitable walking clothes, but whatever, beauty beats practicality. Come to think of it, bringing my phone and earphones would've been a good idea too.

Meh.

There's a park up ahead, I can sit and tuck in my shirt there, nobody'll see that fashion abomination under my sweater.

I can see about three people there, though I'm not sure because it's cloudy, and the morning mist hasn't quite disappeared yet, even though it's afternoon. I've always liked this place, since hardly anyone was there apart from me and my friends, and we often scare them off fast enough. Perks of being a teen.

Holy crap. It's her, sitting there on her phone. Hah!

I almost skip over (well, I am skipping, but whatever) and hop onto the swing next to her's. She doesn't notice, of course, I'll get her to. I punch her on the arm.

"Howdy!"

She's almost falling off her seat! Hah.

"Jen?" she says, pulling out one earphone.

"Who else?" I reply, grinning right at her.

"What're you doing here?"

"Out for a walk, if you must know, thought I'd say hello."

"Right, because you go around being nice with no hidden motive, of course." Rachel replies, sarcastically, going back to her phone.

"Awww!" I'm joking, "You said I'm being nice!" She just rolls her eyes at me.

"So..." I begin, I'm not really sure what to say now, "...we should go do something, it's not like either of us are particularly busy at the moment. Most of the stores are still open about now."

Smooth, J.

"Do I look like the kind of person who goes shopping a lot?"

I look her up and down, she's wearing an oversized grey sweater with faded blue skinny jeans and knockoff sneakers. Damn, she can even pull that off. "I... guess we'll have to change that then, huh?"

I am determined to spend some time with this girl, whether she likes it or not. I grab her by the sleeve and drag her off toward town. She will have fun!

**12/4/14 **

**I'm sorry, I just don't think I can sum it up.**

Since last Sunday, I think I've spent pretty much all my time with Rachel.

I have come to several conclusions: She is one of the most interesting people I've ever met; she can't draw for shit; she can make grown men cry without touching them; and I have an alarmingly large crush on her.

Yeah, okay, I admit it. I've been crushing on her for a while now.

Oh, yeah, I'm also sitting next to her at the movie theatre right now, probably not the best idea.

"Why did you take me to see this?"

"Because!" I say defiantly.

"Because...?"

"Precisely!"

She's sighing, and tries to say something else, but I can't hear her over the sounds of chainsaws, screams, and other delightfully gory noises. Mmm. The credits are rolling now, and I'm pretty sure Rae's the first one to get up and leave the theatre and I'm close behind her, chasing after her, that is.

"Hey, wait up!"

She slows down a bit, and I fall into step next to her as we leave the building together.

"I didn't think you were afraid of horror movies." I'm teasing, and laughing slightly from her attempt to frown at me, which quickly becomes a smile.

"I'm not, that one was just boring."

"You su-ure?" I question her, not sure what brought me to say it in such a sing-song voice.

"Mmhm." she mumbles, "Are we going to that Café or not?"

Oh yeah!

"'Course! It's just down this way!"

We're walking down the street in a comfortable silence, not in any sort of hurry. Rachel's walking with her hands in her pockets, slouched over slightly and looking at the floor, not a good idea with all these people coming in the other direction. Some tall guy is just ploughing through, I'm gonna have to pull Rae outta the way.

"Thanks." she says, and I can tell she's embarrassed. She actually gets embarrassed pretty easily, but I've only recently been able to read all her hidden 'signals', it's kinda cute.

"Y'know, your posture is awful, I'm tempted to sew up your pockets." I'm remarking, wanting to make some conversation since the Café is still a few minutes away.

"Thanks, love you too." comes the sarcastic response.

Okay, I'm blushing now, even though that reply wasn't genuine. I need to pull myself together.

...

"Is that the one?" Rachel asks, nodding to a sign outside a Café.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, that's it."

We walk inside. There's a small, empty table at the back where we sit down.

"I'll go grab drinks and that, want a muffin?"I ask, about to stand up, but she gets up instead.

"I can get it, since you got the stuff at the movie theatre."

"You sure?"

She just nods and walks toward the counter, there's a decent queue so I could be alone for a while. I just realized that I'm jiggling my knee, something I haven't done for a while, and when I do it's always because I'm nervous. Oh, god. I'm nervous. This isn't a good sign.

... What am I thinking?! Why am I fucking bothering!? Ugh, nothing's gonna happen, Jen, you retard! Why would Rachel be into you? Why would Rachel be into girls? Idiot. I need to forget about this, she's the closest friend I have right now, and I don't want to ruin that because of some stupid crush that I'll probably forget within a week. ... Argh! I'm clearly not gonna forget this, this is more that how I felt with Wally, and definitely more than Seymour! I'll do something, I'll think or something. Rachel's coming back now, should probably stop clenching my fists and try to be happy.

"You looked like your sugar rush had ended, so I got chocolate."

"Yes!"

She smiled at me - cue butterflies - and set down the muffin and hot chocolate, wrapping her hands over her own mug of herbal tea. "You're such a child."

"Maybe you're too serious." I retort, and I'm grinning now as she sits down.

"Touché." I keep forgetting to look up what that means... Rae's checking her phone, and I see her expression shift ever so slightly as she reads what's on the screen.

"Oh, shittingham castle, I said I was going to be home today, my father is going to kill me." she exclaims. That's weird, it's the first time I've ever heard her swear...

"Sorry, but I've got to go."

She is standing up, shrugging on her jacket and grabbing her bag. Agh, now what?

"Uh, Rae! Before you go..." I'm not really sure where I'm going with this.

"Yes?" she asks impatiently, glancing nervously at the door.

"I... Uh... This!"

I'm giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Wait what?

...

...

...

WHAAAAT?! _I just kissed Rachel!?_

**14/4/14**

**I've always likes cool dates... Not that today was cool at all.**

I very nearly skipped school today, I just couldn't face everyone.

Well, some people more than others. If I'm honest, all I want to avoid is Math, and maybe History too. Okay, all I want to avoid is Rachel. It probably doesn't help that I'm sitting right next to her in Math right now, for fucks sake.

I'm trying not to look at her, or make any eye contact, but she insists on looking at me every few minutes and attempting to hide a laugh. If only I hadn't lost that freakin' bet!

...

Managed to not speak to her for the entire class, which was positively delightful, but I can see her walking up to me now that's it's ended.

"Nice hair," she remarks, and I glare at her, "but I preferred the old pink."

"Shut it, you, as soon as this day is over I'm washing out the brown dye, whether you like it or not!" I'm scolding her, and suddenly wishing I'd picked a jacket with a hood as we step outside.

She leans up and kisses me on the cheek, immediately turning my frown into a small smile.

Why must she make it impossible for me to stay mad at her?

* * *

**AN: Man, that one took some time. Longest chapter/oneshot I've written. Maaaaan. I've been wanting to write one of these for a while now, but just couldn't be bothered, wrote it all on my phone too.**

**For you smart people, you may have figured out that each scene takes place at around 1:30pm.**

**I purposely didn't do a lot of character appearance description, since I always thought it's nicer for the reader to imagine everything in their own way, like the assembly point's gonna look way different in each person's head. Anyway, I need to shut up.**

**Review for happy me!**


End file.
